dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gray Dantalion's Peerage
The peerage of Gray Dantalion that appears in DxD: Heavenly Dragon Kings' Rebirth. His peerage is famously known for being one of the strongest young devils peerages of his generation, mainly due to Gray's training and ability to utilize their power for versatile purposes. Two members of the peerage are unknown because they never had been used in a Rating Game battle and have been dubbed as Gray's Secret Arsenal. Every member of his peerage is a middle class devil however his queen is rumored to be receiving a promotion to high-class anytime soon. However despite this she states she would rather continue being Gray's servant rather than making her own peerage because she prefers to focus on her Radio Station, Black Star and produce music in the Underworld rather than fight. The peerage has a Rating Game Record of five wins and 2 losses. History The story of the peerage goes as this: Gray found the servants during his travels in all over the human and demon world. And Gray only fought in Rating games as such a young age because of his father pulling strings. During his first Rating Game Gray describes it as "them being utterly destroyed" and in the second against Ruval Phenex it wasn't any better. Gray sacrificed half his peerage in order to take down Ruval's queen and in the final battle Ruval gave Gray the option to quit because rather than humiliate him, Ruval wanted to give Gray the ability to forfeit with honor and maintain his pride. Gray did so. After the defeat Gray left the Underworld for some time and went into training, most believing this to be Prince Dantalion sulking due to his father's high standards however Gray then returned and won his next five Rating Games to the complete shock of everyone and because of this he became a sensation in the Underworld. Gray then left again after his father started demanding he use the popularity for marriage and to become the next Lord Dantalion however Gray refused. This was a year after he left Japan and Rias and a year before the start of the series. Members Gray Dantalion (King) Gray Dantalion is the King of the peerage. The famous young devil who gave up his position as the head of the Dantalion household because he didn't want to give up his dreams. He is currently working in Kuoh Academy as the History Teacher, he is also the mentor and guardian of Ichiro Pendragon, a order given to him by both Serafall and Diehauser. He is known as one of the strongest young devils of his generation due to the fact that he has had Rating Game success with his peerage winning 5 games after 2 defeats. Despite enjoying inventing, researching, and teaching he does enjoy a good fight and wants to compete with Ruval Phenex again. His special traits is demonic lightning, power of absorption, and extreme speed and strength being a pure melee fighter. However Gray also seems to have some skill at sword wielding, and has possession of 4 magical swords. Mika Misa (Queen) Mika Misa is the queen of Gray Dantalion. She is also known for being a great strategist which even surprises good strategists like Sona. She is a mid-class devil and is rumored to be promoted to a high class soon. Despite this because she doesn't really enjoy fighting or building a peerage and would rather stay with her current peerage she would rather focus on making music and her radio station in the Underworld. Her sponsors have built equipment that allows her to broadcast from the human world. Currently, she is in Domino City with the rest of Gray's peerage. Her main power comes from illusion-based magic or using her sacred gear and sound waves to attack her opponents. She has a versatile list of skills by using sound and is more of a wizard-type. Zack Dantalion (Bishop) Zack Dantalion is the adoptive, younger brother of Gray Dantalion. He is the youngest member of Gray's peerage, Being only 13 years of age. Despite this, like all Gray's other servants he's a middle class devil. He's known as the smartest of all of Gray's servants. Is known for mischievous behavior due to pulling a wide variety of pranks around the underworld. He is currently enrolled at Domino junior high. Immense Demonic power combined with a strategic mind, Zack is better at using feigns or blind spots to catch his opponents off guard. He typically uses lightning clones, yo yos charged with lightning, and enhancing his speed with lightning to win battles rather than brute strength. Akiza Amari(Bishop) Akami is the bishop of Gray Dantalion, a smart girl with a high affinity to magic. She is shown to be mostly calm and caring and is the best at planning when it comes to Gray's peerage. She is the second person in his peerage to possess a sacred gear, called Gravity Jail. It has the power to increase or decrease the gravity of anything in her sight. She mostly uses it to continuously manipulate gravity to make hitting opponents easier. She became Gray's servant after a car accident left her crippled from the waist down and her parents made a deal with the latter, she is a expert as ESP being born a natural psychic. After being reborn as a devil, she gains the ability to walk again. She is the one who moves with Gray when he comes to Kuoh Academy to be his servant. She also possesses the ability to allow people to enter someone's mind. Coming from a family of beast tamers, she has the ability to tame monsters but so far she only possesses a Bakeneko youkai. She typically relies on psychic blasts or balls of fire to take her opponents down after trapping them with her gravity jail. Casey (Mutation Knight) Casey is the mutation knight of Gray Dantalion, a cold boy with a anti-social personality. He was experimented on by Valper Galiel, around the same time as Kiba but due to the experiments, he gains the ability to manipulate sand as if it was his own body. Casey, despite being a fallen angel still possesses two snow white wings as if he was still a angel, a side effect of his experimentation by Valper. He currently is the second strongest out of all of Gray Dantalion's servants (behind Mika Misa). His speed can be compared to Ichiro Alastor's godlike speed which is why Gray Dantalion knew how to counter and the best training method for Ichiro because of his experience with his own servant. Casey had said that he would like to pit himself against Ichiro or would've loved to fight Marcus Keller, considering the three of them were considered very rare top-tier young servants in the Underworld before Marcus's defection and Ichiro's own defection before becoming Serafall's servant. Alexis Admonish (knight) A nekomata orphan that Gray found in England. His father's servant advised him not to waste his evil piece but Gray ignored the servant and turned the girl into his knight. She is hyperactive and mischievous but turns serious when she fights is a bit of a sadist and masochist that enjoys and loves to inflict pain. Has a intense rivalry with Koneko Toujou who is know as her "greatest rival" due to them both being Nekomatas whereas Koneko is a rook and Alexis is a knight (speed v.s. strength rivalry). She typically relies on quick speed, attacking like a cheetah and attacking enemies in their pressure points to take them down. Because of her knowledge of the human body she can cut off blood circulation or their muscles temporarily which can knock her opponents out. Barak (Rook x2) One of the two servants that has been dubbed Gray's Secret Arsenal that he was forced to seal due to his lack of control over him. Barak is a giant lightning elemental created in the Demon World by a massive hurricane combined with the negative emotions of the demons that lived in the village where the creature first appeared. The Goblin King asked Gray Dantalion to aid the other knights in stopping the beast and after he was able to help seal it he used his evil pieces to tame it completely. Barak in it's original form is a giant faceless thunder monster made out of clouds with long blue lightning arms with 5 fingers and black smoke emitting from it's back. After Gray tamed it with his evil pieces it has become a tiny monster that can fit in the palm of his hand. After Gray is allowed to unseal Barak it shows that it possesses immense strength. All physical attacks are useless against it due to it being a elemental and so only magic attacks work however Barak possesses a high amount of magic power meaning it takes alot to take this beast down. Barak can release massive amounts of winds from it's body that can cut down anything in it's path and because it's made of high speed winds it can cut anything it touches. Barak can also release lightning from it's body but prefers to use his hands or mouth. Saturn Judai (pawn x3) The second servant that has been dubbed Gray's secret arsenal not because he can't control her but because she can't control her own power. A half-Japanese half-Greece tom boy she is shown to be very feisty, hotheaded, and generally mean spirited and when she first meets Ichiro she claims to not like him and feeling like he deserved a "real punishment" after killing his master and becoming a stray. Very strong willed she is the complete opposite of Ichijou, having a strong sense of justice and viewing violence and conflict as something you should do only when necessary. She carries around a wooden bokken, something that Ichijou makes fun of her for, calling her a Chuunibyou NEET, unlike the others she doesn't seem to have a job or be in school which is ironic. She possesses the power to turn her body into a bright star, a unusual ability especially for a former human, that allows her to burn anything in her path with bright blue flames while offering strong defense due to the flames burning anything she comes in contact with. Even with Ichijou's sacred gear he's said it's painful to endure those flames, causing the dogs to howl and scream in pain. Her lack of control has caused a lot of damage in both the Underworld and human world and as a result she has been banned from using these abilities. She has some capabilities with a sword however not a a lot and she possesses immensely strong legs and high speed, however not as fast at Yuuto or Ichiro. Having formerly been a nameless orphan from the church she was given the name "Saturn" by Mika however Saturn chose her last name from her favorite anime. Being a pawn she can promote to rook, knight, bishop, or queen thus gaining the traits of those pieces when she's in enemy territory or when she's given permission by Gray. Luna (pawn x2) Luna is Ichijou's best childhood friend and she typically tags along on all his shenanigans and fighting. She is much more logical, kind, and humble compared to Ichijou and became a devil entirely so she could use the money she earns from Gray to help her family. However like Ichijou she's loved a good fight and she is said to attract strong opponents to her because of her dragon-based sacred gear. She possesses the sacred gear Dividing Gear, a rare variation of Twice Critical, that takes the form of a small white gauntlet on her left hand. The gauntlet allow her to temporarily divide the power of her opponent, however unlike Divine Dividing she can't do it every 10 seconds or numerable times. Her subspecies balance breaker called Dual Hearts also known as Crossroad of the Divide allows her to summon two white wings that allow her to divide all damage in her vicinity and absorb the power of said attacks. She is shown to be much more graceful and faster in her fighting compared to others on Gray's peerage. She typically uses her fist or choke-holds to take her opponents down. She has decent durability and strength. Being a pawn she can promote to rook, knight, bishop, or queen thus gaining the traits of those pieces when she's in enemy territory or when she's given permission by Gray. Ichijou (pawn x2) Ichijou is your stereotypical street punk loud, obnoxious, destructive, and always looking for a good fight. Gray found him and Luna hanging out and playing video games in front of the Domino Library and offered the two of them a spot on his peerage after showing them some magic trick. Because Ichijou is the youngest child of his family he was always treated like a human plaything by his four older sisters and because of this he is very disinterested in women, seeing them as weird and wanting weird things from men. Ichijou mostly relies on his sacred gear, his fist, and some dark cloud magic, producing thick black clouds from his hands that freeze anything they come in contact with however those with strong senses, strong wills or high amounts of demonic powers can negate this ability. Ichijou's sacred gear is Rapid Heartsbane also known as Shield of the Mad Dogs, a sacred gear that hosts the spirit of a dual headed Orthrus. The sacred gear is mainly a defensive weapon, however the head on the right possesses the ability to eat away at armor and defensive barriers while the head on the left can eat away at magic attacks making him the perfect fit for fighting highly magic or wizard-type opponents. Ichijou's sacred gear can then modify itself by using the magic the dogs consumed, modifying Ichijou's body into armor offering high defense to those attacks. Being a pawn he can promote to rook, knight, bishop, or queen thus gaining the traits of those pieces when he's in enemy territory or when he's given permission by Gray. Adinah (pawn) Trivia * Eren's name was changed to Ichijou as a small homage to Houki Minami. * Considering a short story spin-off about Gray's peerage set when he goes to Kuoh however nothing is actually planned for the group. Category:TheLight889 Category:Fanon Organizations Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:DxD: Dragon of the Apocalypse